


Run Into You

by inksomnia



Series: Let's build a family [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Son Dongpyo, M/M, Romance, Single Dad Han Seungwoo, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksomnia/pseuds/inksomnia
Summary: Single-dad Seungwoo has the shittiest day ever until a cute man with round glasses comes along.





	Run Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea actually came into my mind when someone on Twitter wrote that we need single-dad!Seungwoo aus and I definitely agreed with that. And so this idea slowly started growing in my mind and I decided to give it a try.
> 
> I really hope you will like it! :)

Han Seungwoo was beyond stressed when he woke up from his unintentional nap on his sofa. He really hadn't meant to fall asleep, he didn't even have the time to fall asleep but he had been so endlessly tired and thought it couldn't hurt to sit down and close his eyes for a few moments. Well, he had been wrong.

He had quickly got dressed, done his hair (he was actually planning to take a shower before work but well time wasn't really on his side today) and now he hoped that he didn't end up stuck in the afternoon traffic because he couldn't afford being late for work again. At least, his mom had agreed to take care of Dongpyo today.

Being a single-parent was hard, especially in his age. He had been 20, still in college when he had found out that he was going to be a father. Dongpyo's mother and him hadn't been together for long and they had later broken up some months before his son had been born. But they had decided that he would get to see his father every weekend.

Everything had been fine. After being a little overwhelmed at first, Seungwoo had grown into his role as a father. Their little family had worked out well.

However, his life had made a sharp turn on one Sunday night. Two-year-old Dongpyo had sat in his chair, holding his favorite plushie and waited for his mother to pick him up but that didn't happen. It never happened.

He had tried to contact his ex every day, with calls and mails but the phone number wasn't available anymore two weeks later and his mails were never answered. He did everything he could, Dongpyo needed his mother after all. But it was all useless. It seemed like Seungwoo had to raise his son alone.

The following months had been really exhausting. The police had started to investigate after his ex was declared missing and Seungwoo had to go through a several questionings. They had even taken Dongpyo away from him for a few days until they were sure that he wasn't involved than his ex-partner's disappearance.

A social worker had allowed that Dongpyo could stay with him as long as he agreed to regular control visits. The family court had then needed three months to finally agree that his son could live with him permanently. And it had taken another three months for the court to finally believe that Dongpyo's mother really wasn't going to return before they gave him the sole custody for his son.

His parents and his sisters had been (and still were) his biggest help. They were the only reason why he had been able to finish college. He had studied law, graduated with exceptional grades but working as a full-time lawyer wasn't possible because of his son. And so, he ended up working as an assistant in a big law firm. He usually worked in the morning when Dongpyo was at the daycare center.

Today had actually been his day off but a call from his boss had changed that. Seungwoo had used the few hours between taking Dongpyo to the daycare center and going to work to clean up their apartment and do the laundry. He had actually wanted to rest a little and close his eyes for some minutes but he had fallen asleep and woken up later than intended which brought him to his current situation.

At least, traffic hadn't been too bad and he had made it to his workplace in ten minutes. Maybe if he ran a little, he would be able to make up for the time he had lost and be right on-time. But life didn't seem to be on his side today because right after he had got out of the car, his phone rang and the caller's I.D. showed him that his mom was calling. Hopefully nothing was wrong.

"Hello daddy?" Dongpyo's small voice rang through the phone when he accept the call. He sighed quietly. "Hey baby. Is something wrong?" He asked his son in a soft voice. "Yes, something is very wrong." The little boy answered, sounding genuinely upset. Seungwoo was worried. "Then tell me what's wrong. I promise I will fix it." He assured him while crossing the street.

"You promised that you would pick me up and that we would go to the playground and get ice-cream but only grandma came and she said you have to work again." The child explained and Seungwoo felt guilt overcome him. He knew that he didn't spend enough time with Dongpyo sometimes.

He was really trying his best, to manage work and taking care of his son, but it wasn't easy. They needed the money but Dongpyo was too young to understand that. He really wished it could be different, that he could have more time for his son but that just wasn't possible at the moment.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said. "Do you love your work more than me?" The young boy asked and Seungwoo's heart broke a little. "No no. Absolutely not. There is nothing in the world I love more than you. I really have to work today but I promise we will get ice-cream tomorrow. I really really promise." He replied, hoping that it would calm his son down.

The boy on the phone was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "Ok. But if you have to work again, I will be angry at you forever." Dongpyo threatened, causing Seungwoo to chuckle lightly. "Don't worry. I won't go to work tomorrow. It's only you and me." The man assured his son.

He stopped in front of the glass building where his firm was in and looked down on his watch. He had two minutes left. "Ok daddy." The boy agreed then. Seungwoo felt relieved. "Daddy has to go to work now. I'll be home before you go to bed."

"Promise?" Seungwoo smiled to himself. "Yes promise. I love you baby." He told his son. "I love you too, daddy." Dongpyo answered before the call ended. Seungwoo didn't really feel better now. Sure, his son had agreed to postpone their planned activities until tomorrow but he knew the boy was mad.

With a heavy sigh, he turned around. But instead of walking towards the glass door, he walked right into another body. The sudden force of their collision knocked both men of their feet. Before Seungwoo even realized what had just happened, he was already sitting on the floor.

It hadn't even hurt one bit but the fall managed to get him out of his little hectic bubble and suddenly the stress and tiredness were crashing down on him with an enormous weight.

Why did this have to happen today? He really didn't have time for this now. He was late for work again and his boss would be angry, probably let him work on a ton of files and not let him leave until was done with them. Dongpyo would be so disappointed when he wasn't there to bring him to bed.

He barely felt the small hand on his shoulder at first. Not until it was accompanied by a soft voice telling him to calm down and asking him not to cry. Seungwoo was confused at first but when he slowly came back to himself and realized that he was really about to cry.

Seungwoo quickly brushed the tears out of his eyes and willed himself to calm down. The man who looked down on him was beautiful. He had big brown eyes, hidden beneath round glasses, a cute nose, plump lips and soft facial features. Wow.

The (absolutely stunning) stranger helped him to get up from the hard asphalt and looked him with his big brown eyes. "Are you ok?" The man asked carefully. Seungwoo nodded quickly. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He assured the other who still seemed worried.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you but I saw how your car key fell out of your pocket and wanted to give it back to you. Unfortunately, you turned around faster than I could slow down." The man explained, holding said car key out to Seungwoo who took it gratefully.

He really didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he had lost his car key. He probably would have had a mental breakdown. "Thank you! Really. I probably would have had a breakdown." Seungwoo admitted, making the other man chuckle softly. A beautiful sound.

"I can imagine that. You seem very stressed out and I've probably made it even worse. I'm sorry." The young man bowed lightly. Seungwoo couldn't stop himself from smiling a little. "Don't be. It's really fine. Today's just a little stressful. Please don't feel bad." He answered and smiled.

The smaller man nodded. "Maybe you should take a little break. I could treat you to a coffee. You know, as an apology for this here." He offered and honestly, Seungwoo wanted nothing more than accept the pretty males offer but unfortunately, he couldn't.

Of course, he had to meet the most gorgeous man ever who even wanted to get a coffee with him on the most stressful day in his life. "I would really love to but I can't. I'm already late for work and I really can't afford to make my boss mad. Bad enough that my son is mad at me." Seungwoo explained.

The other man seemed surprised. "You have a son?" He asked the taller man gave a nod in response. "Yes, he's 5. I love him with all my being but he's also a little hard to handle sometimes." Seungwoo said lovingly which also seemed to make the other man smile. "He was on the phone with you, right?" He asked.

Seungwoo nodded. "I really didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you want to get ice-cream for him. Maybe I could pay for that instead of the coffee. I could give you some money." The pretty male said. Seungwoo wanted to tell him that it was ok and really not necessary but his mouth betrayed him. "Or you could just join us."

He really didn't know who was more shocked. Both stared at each other with wide eyes before Seungwoo came back to himself. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, that wasn't appropriate from me. I really didn't mean to say that out loud. We don't even know each other and I'm already asking you to meet my son. I'm really sorry." He rambled shocked from himself.

The smaller man place a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down. It's fine. I'm a little surprised because I didn't expect you to be that straightforward but that doesn't mean I'm not interested." He answered calmly, completely suprising Seungwoo. "You're interested?"

The man laughed quietly. "Yes. But we should probably go a little slower. We could get a coffee some time when you're free and get to know each other better. And maybe I can treat you and your son to ice-cream some other time." He said and the young father silently thanked whoever made him meet this living angel.

He must have saved a country in his previous life. "Yes, I would love that. You could give me your phone number and I could call you." Seungwoo offered before he suddenly remembered something very important. "Oh and by the way, my name is Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo." He introduced himself and held out his hand.

A smaller, soft hand grabbed his and shook it lightly. "Kim Wooseok." The man, Wooseok, replied. Their hands slowly let go of another and Seungwoo took his phone out. "Would you give me your number?" He asked, feeling a little nervous. "Sure!" Wooseok took the phone and started to type his number in.

Seungwoo used the short moment to collect himself. Why did the other make him so nervous? The last time he had felt like this was ages ago. He felt like a teenager all over again. But it was a good feeling, he liked it.

Wooseok handed him his phone back, his dark eyes shining. "Call me whenever you're free. I usually have my phone with me. I really hope to see you again soon." He said, the tips of his ears turning red. Seungwoo tried suppress the grin that was trying to grow on his face.

"Me too." He answered with a smile. Wooseok looked down for a moment before looking up again, the blush now visible on his cheeks, too. "Goodbye Han Seungwoo." He said quietly before turning around and slowly going his way. Seungwoo also mumbled a soft "Goodbye" before making his way to his workplace.

He was more than late by now. His boss was definitely going to murder him. But somehow he didn't care anymore. He felt calm and relaxed and... happy. Maybe it was Wooseok or just the simple fact that someone had shown genuine interest in him after a very long time. He didn't know. But what he knew was that he couldn't wait to see Wooseok again.

**Author's Note:**

> And what do you think?
> 
> This will definitely get a sequel but I can't really say how long I will take to write it because I'm a big perfectionist and I only update a story if i really like it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading my work :)
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
>   
[twitter](https://Twitter.com/inksxmnia) | [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/inksomnia)


End file.
